Slayers Strike
by Hg-Mike
Summary: Después de la ruina de Phibrizo, Rina ataca a un grupo de bandidos sin saber que ese ataque desencadenaría una serie de problemas que afectará a sus amigos, principalmente a uno.
1. 01 Luna nueva, aventura nueva

Bien, la verdad no se como disculparme con los que leían mi fic de Slayers después de abandonarlos por dos años (creo)  
pero se me había olvidado que tenía una cuenta (al igual que una historia) aquí en Fanfiction.

Espero me perdonen por eso y dejenme decirles que ahora sí voy a terminarla. Aunque quiero hacer una aclaración. Borré la historia porque quería leerla de nuevo y así corregir algunos errores que pude haber cometido en la redacción.

El capítulo 1 se quedará intacto (a excepción de esto que estoy escribiendo) y el 2 y el 3 voy a ver si necesita correción o si se queda intacto, el capítulo 4 lo voy a cambiar porque no me gustó en realidad como lo escribí y del 5 al 26 (aunque me digan que estoy loco) los subiré dependiendo de que tan ocupado me encuentre.

Ah, si, cambié de nick, ahora me llamo Hg-Mike

Espero que me disculpen por favor

* * *

-…quien eres…- decía una persona rodeada por una oscuridad profunda, no se podía distinguir su rostro o su figura, esa oscuridad lo envolvía como si lo quisiera devorar. Dentro de esa oscuridad solo se escuchaba un leve murmullo, claro, para esa persona era como si alguien le estuviera gritando en el oído

-…no puede ser…-decía en sus adentros esa persona, quería gritar con toas sus fuerzas pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un simple ruido, de pronto, la oscuridad desapareció, como si hubiera entrado en esa persona  
-…ahora, es tiempo de poner mi plan en marcha-

**SLAYERS: STRIKE**

**Capítulo 1: "Luna nueva, nueva aventura"**

-¡AAAHHH¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- un grupo enorme de personas estaban gritando asustados tratando de escapar de una lluvia de lo que parecía bolas de fuego, pero, lo que les causaba mas temor aún era el responsable de esto, parecía como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio entre ellos, pero, era alguien mucho peor…

-NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD DE USTEDES SUCIOS LADRONES, YO SERÉ LA ENCARGADA DE CASTIGARLOS POR TODOS SUS CRIMENES, RINA INVERSE-

Después de esa presentación, Rina se abría paso entre los ladrones; que defendían su fortaleza incluso si se enfrentaban a Rina; lanzando bolas de fuego dejando un sendero de ladrones quemados, ella solo buscaba una cosa en ese lugar, algo muy preciado para ella, tuvo que derribar las paredes de piedra que se interponían en su camino y calcinando a cualquier persona que osara interrumpirla en su camino.

Después de caminar y destruir casi toda la fortaleza, Rina encuentra lo que buscaba…

-POR FIN... ¡ENCONTRE EL TESORO DE ESTOS LADRONES¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ, vaya, debo admitirlo, estos ladrones tienen una fortaleza muy grande, me pregunto por que nunca la había visto antes… la verdad no importa, ya obtuve lo que buscaba…me llevaré todo esto como compensación de haberme tardado tanto en encontrar este maravilloso y hermoso tesoro… ¡AAHH¡SON LAS JOYAS PERTENECIENTES A LA FALLECIDA MADRE DEL REY DILLS II!...esto es como el paraíso… ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ? Grito Rina al escuchar unos pasos interrumpiéndola mientras contaba "su" tesoro.

En el bosque a las afueras de la fortaleza…

-… (Bostezo) cuanto se tardará esta niña, ya me estoy aburriendo…- decía un espadachín rubio que se encontraba recargado en un árbol viendo como se destruía parte de la fortaleza de los ladrones, de pronto, escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, veía a dos personas que pudo diferenciar aun cuando estaba oscureciendo debido al incendio provocado por Rina en la fortaleza

-Ameria, seguro que es por aquí- preguntó un joven con piel celeste y traje blanco

-Claro que si Zelgadis, escuché varias explosiones en esa dirección y solo hay una persona capaz de realizar semejante acción, pero tenemos que tomar la dirección contraria no quiero que nos vea, ya que si viene, nuestra misión de paz se convertirá en una guerra, o podría suceder lo mismo que con el reino de Xoana- Dijo la jovencita de unos 14 o 15 años

El espadachín rubio se les quedó mirando y les grito agitando su brazo para que lo vieran –ZELGADIS, AMERIA, POR AQUÍ, SOY YO GAUDY-

Ameria se quedó paralizada al saber que la había visto Gaudy, ahora era seguro que Rina vendría con ellos fueran a donde fueran por lo que tuvo que resignarse y tuvo que ir a donde estaba Gaudy, pero, para su sorpresa, Rina no estaba ahí

-Oye Gaudy, sabes en donde esta Rina- Pregunto Zelgadis

-Si, ella entró a esa fortaleza desde hace media hora y no ha salido- Respondió

-¿QUEEE? ELLA HA ESTADO MEDIA HORA AHÍ DENTRO Y NO HA SALIDO- Gritaron Ameria y Zelgadis al mismo tiempo, no era normal que Rina se tardara tanto al estar robándoles cosas a los ladrones

-No puede ser, tantas veces que le hemos dicho que no volviera a esa manía de robar a los ladrones, pero nunca nos entiende, bien, nuestra amiga puede estar en problemas así que es preciso que nosotros, como sus amigos, entremos en acción-

Decía Ameria en su clásica pose de justicia parada en la punta de un árbol

-OYE AMERIA BAJA DE AHÍ, TE PUEDES CAER- Gritó Zelgadis

Después de que Ameria bajo del árbol, los tres se pusieron en marcha para saber donde se encontraba Rina, aunque, no era tan difícil que digamos, solo tenían que seguir los agujeros en la pared que había hecho Rina.

En la cámara del tesoro en medio de la fortaleza…

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Rina en un tono desafiante

-Entras a mi fortaleza sin pedir permiso, destruyes dos tercios de mi fortaleza, quemas a mis hombres y te quieres llevar nuestro tesoro y aun así EXIGES SABER MI NOMBRE- Contestó un joven de unos 20 años (cabello como el de Sella pero de color castaño, disculpen pero no se como describir ese peinado) era casi de la misma estatura que Zelgadis, tenía ojos celestes y usaba camisa de manga larga de color negro y pantalones azules

-Espera¿tú eres el jefe de estos ladrones?- preguntó Rina en un tono de desconfianza

-Así es, soy Raphael… tu eres una gran hechicera y te escabulles como los ladrones sin olvidar tu gran fuerza... entonces… será posible que seas la famosa asesina de ladrones Rina Inverse, la malvada mujer demonio

-NO SOY NINGUNA MALVADA MUJER DEMONIO- Gritó Rina enojada –Ahora veras, nadie me insulta y se sale con la suya-

-Esta bien Rina, pero no pienso quitarles toda la diversión a mis hombres, SALGAN AHORA Y ANIQUILENLA-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
-DIJE QUE SALGAN AHORA; ACASO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE O QUE- Grito enojado Raphael

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-Que estarán haciendo… son unos idiotas- Se quejó Raphael, pero, de repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron a la cámara del tesoro tres personas, pero, para sorpresa de Raphael, no eran los ladrones que estaban bajo su mando

-AMERIA, ZELGADIS, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS- Gritó Rina pero, cuando se disponía a abrir la boca fue interrumpida por Raphael

-DONDE ESTAN ESOS IDIOTAS-

-Si te refieres a los ladrones que estaban cerca de la puerta, los teníamos que derrotar para poder llegar hasta aquí- Dijo Zelgadis con un tono de frialdad

-Oye Gaudy, por que estas aquí- preguntó Rina

-Es que como no volvías a tiempo me preocupe, pero me encontré con Ameria y Zelgadis y decidimos venir a ayudarte- Respondió Gaudy

-Vaya, oigan, que estaban haciendo ustedes dos por aquí- Peguntó Rina a Zelgadis y Ameria, pero, Ameria estaba algo nerviosa, y era de esperarse, todavía se acuerda de lo que sucedió cuando se encontraron en el reino de Xoana y cuando destruyó ese reino esta Rina con el Dragon Slave.

-es que... verás...- de pronto a Ameria se le ocurre algo para evitar darle una respuesta a Rina -LA LLAMA DE LA JUSTICIA ARDIÓ DENTRO DE MI, NO PODÍA EVITAR SENTIR QUE ESTOS LADRONES NECESITABAN UN CASTIGO DEL CIELO, PENSANDO EN QUE PODÍAN ESTAR TORTURÁNDOTE, MI DEBER DE AMIGA Y JUSTICIERA HIZO QUE VINIERA PARA AYUDARTE A CASTIGARLOS CON EL MARTILLO DE LA JUSTICIA- Dijo Ameria mientras una todos aplaudían el discurso de Ameria

-Yo solo vine por que el "tornado de la justicia" me trajo hasta aquí- Dijo Zelgadis

-Claro que no es cierto Zelgadis, viniste por que mi padre te contrató para acompañarme a la ciudad Cráter en una misión de paz… ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJE!- Gritó Ameria después de revelar las palabras que no debía pronunciar enfrente de Rina

-Entonces yo también te acompaño Ameria¿verdad que si Gaudy?-

-Si Rina, estaremos de nuevo viajando juntos los cuatro- decía con optimismo Gaudy

-DEJEN DE ESTAR IGNORANDOME- Gritó Raphael con desesperación

-Esta bien, si quieres pelea, te vamos a dar una pelea- dijo decidida Rina

-Esta bien, cuatro contra uno, aunque, quiero que sepan, que están en desventaja- decía Raphael con aire de superioridad

-Está bien, te arrepentirás de habernos retado… "Mas oscuro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre…" - Rina empezaba a recitar uno de sus hechizos más poderosos  
-CORRAN, ES EL DRAGON SLAVE- Gritaba Ameria mientras ella, Gaudy y Zelgadis escapaban del poder destructivo de ese hechizo

-"…mas ardiente que el fuego, mas antigua que los dioses, en nombre de mis antepasados juro a las tinieblas que destruiré a mis enemigos, no dejaré que se burlen de mi, ni que escapen de mi furia…DRAGON SLAVE"-

Una explosión de grandes proporciones devastó el resto de la fortaleza dejando solo un gran pozo en donde estaba situada esa fortaleza, Ameria, Zelgadis y Gaudy fueron a ese pozo y se encontraron a Rina, pero, entre el humo, surgió otra silueta.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Zelgadis

-Ni siquiera la furia de Rina lo eliminó- Dijo sorprendido Gaudy

Raphael estaba de pie, como si nada le hubiera pasado, quien lo viera no creería que sobrevivió al Dragon Slave de Rina, lo único que se notaba, era que su manga izquierda se había quemado debido a lo fuerte del hechizo, dejando al descubierto un brazalete con tres gemas ovaladas de color blanco, Raphael se quedó viendo al cielo nocturno, y observó como la luna entraba a luna nueva

-Ahora, con la luna nueva, un nuevo amanecer vendrá, el mundo verá una nueva era, y yo seré quien la haga realidad- De su espalda empezaron a brotar protuberancias enormes haciendo que la piel de su espalda se abra dejando salir unas alas enormes parecidas a las alas de una águila, mientras sus manos se transformaban en garras

-Yo seré quien haga realidad esa nueva era, sin ustedes, PATÉTICOS HUMANOS- Raphael empezó a tomar altura usando sus recién formadas alas

-Que clase de cosa es esa- Dijo Gaudy

-No lo se pero me da mucho miedo ToT- Menciono Ameria

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejar que realice sus planes- Respondía Zelgadis

-Bien Raphael, no importa que tan espantoso te hayas vuelto, nosotros te venceremos- Dijo Rina decidida

-Bueno, que les parece esto TORNADO WALL- Raphael crea cuatro tornados del suelo atrapando a Rina y a los demás dándoles vueltas y vueltas y vueltas

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE HECHIZO ES ESTEEEEE!-Dijo Rina empezándose a sentir mareada

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- Empezó a gritar Ameria mientras Gaudy se quedó inconciente y Zelgadis no podía hablar por que se abría la boca sería para vomitar

-Ahora WIND SLASHER- Cuatro hojas de espada salieron volando hacia los tornados dañando a los justicieros, pero, esas hojas, hicieron que los tornados desaparecieran haciendo que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo

-Por que mejor no se rinden- Decía Raphael mientras se carcajeaba de verlos derrotados

-Ya verás, serás testigo de mi verdadero poder… LIGHTNING (relámpago, como se conoció en Latinoamérica)- Rina creó una fuente de luz

-Eso es todo, una lucecita, pensé que hablabas en serio- Respondió enojado Raphael

-Entonces, por que no miras hacia abajo- Le respondió Zelgadis

-Es solo mi sombra, acaso van a hacer que me ataque, ja, estoy volando, una sombra no puede hacerme nada desde el aire-

-Pero yo si, SHADOW SNAP- Zelgadis envió un cuchillo para atrapar la sombra de Raphael

-Ahora Ameria- Dijo Rina

-Lightning- Ameria sustituyó a Rina con el hechizo para seguir teniendo inmovilizado a Raphael

-"Señores oscuros de los cuatro mundos, yo los invoco, denme su poder para aumentar aun mas mis poderes"

"Proveniente del señor de las pesadillas, ese rayo negro como el cielo de la noche, no se convierte en la espada del vacío, usa mi poder y mi fuerza, camina junto a mi hacia la destrucción, destruye a mis enemigos, destruye hasta los mismos dioses…RAGNA BLADE"- Rina invoca el poder del Ragna Blade para destruir a Raphael, saltó hacia el y lo cortó a la mitad, todos observaron como se desvanecía por completo en el aire, el brazalete que llevaba cayó al piso y se desintegró como Raphael.

Después…llegó un nuevo día…

-¡MI TESORO!... ¡ESTÁ DESTRUIDO!... ¡NOOOO!- Rina gritaba de desesperación al ver como su tesoro quedó hecho cenizas a causa de su Dragon Slave – No importa, ENCONTRARÉ UN TESORO MÁS GRANDE QUE ESTE- Decía Rina al intentar levantarse el ánimo

-Bien Zelgadis, tenemos que irnos- Ameria empujaba a Zelgadis lejos de la vista de Rina y Gaudy

-Espera Ameria, que no se te olvide que iremos contigo- Gritó Rina

-HUYAMOS ZELGADIS- Gritó Ameria mientras corría como loca siendo perseguida por Rina, ambas, llevando a Zelgadis y a Gaudy respectivamente a rastras

-NO CORRAS AMERIA, NO PODRÁS ESCAPARTE DE MÍ-

Ahora los justicieros tendrán que ir a la ciudad de Cráter

Hola, soy Rina Inverse, en el próximo capítulo veremos… ¿QUEEE! QUE CLASE DE LUGAR ES ESTE, TENDRÉ QUE PELEAR AQUÍ, NO ME QUIERO CAER

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… La torre que apunta hacia un ¿PRECIPICIO! Que alguien me ayude

* * *

Bien, espero que esta vez no pase lo mismo que la vez anterior (no puedo creerlo, mi cuarto-quinto intento de este fic)

Si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia y críticas sobre la redacción, son bienvenidas, y por favor no me Flameen (ya me flamee lo suficiente yo mismo, aunque me lo meresca


	2. 02 La torre que apunta al ¿precipicio?

Bien, que les diré, me dió flojera corregir el capítulo 2 XD

En serio, leí el capítulo 2 y 3, y creo que no hay nada que deba cambiar, aunque tenía ganas de corregirlo pero acabo de presentar matemáticas, a lo mejor y el viernes subo el 3 y ya para la otra semana empezaré a escribir/subir el resto de los capítulos (muy probable el miércoles)...me acabo de dar cuenta de que el disclaimer es el mismo XD

**DISCLAIMER:** La serie de Slayers, personajes, hechizos y algunos lugares no me pertenecen, excepto varios de los personajes con los que se van a enfrentar son invenciones mías en mis momentos de delirio, bueno, creo que eso era todo, ahora si, que empiece el capítulo 2

* * *

-Por fin lo he encontrado, solo falta muy poco- Decía una joven mirando fijamente un cartel mientras la gente de esa ciudad estaban pasando como si nada –Por fin, recuperaré lo que me fue injustamente arrebatado, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-la gente que estaba alrededor de ella la miraban de forma rara  
-…pero que tiene esa loca-

-no le hagas caso-

-de que se estará riendo-

-en realidad si esta loca-

-¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME LOCA!-

**SLAYERS STRIKE**

**Capítulo 2: La torre que apunta al ¿precipicio?**

-…YA ME CANSÉ, AMERIA… CUANTO FALTA… PARA LLEGAR…-Decía Rina desmayándose en el suelo, y todo por perseguir a Ameria en el capítulo anterior y por subir una montaña desde hace una hora y media

-Ya falta poco Rina, solo tenemos que cruzar esa otra montaña, si nos damos prisa en cuatro horas llegaremos-

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Porqué esa ciudad se llama "Cráter" si hay puras montañas?- Decía Gaudy confundido

-Es por eso que se llama "Cráter", déjame explicarte- Rina se preparaba para poderle explicar a Gaudy sobre esa ciudad de la forma MÁS SIMPLE posible para que el entendiera – Como podrás observar, solo hay puras montañas, bueno, esas montañas forman un gran círculo, la ciudad Cráter se encuentra en la parte de en medio de esas montañas, y en el fondo está el cráter, entiendes Gaudy…GAUDY- Gritó Rina haciendo que este se despertara

-…eh…disculpa, estabas hablando…-

-¡ESTÚPIDO, YO TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE RESPONDER TU PREGUNTA Y TU TE QUEDAS DORMIDO, BOLA DE FUEGO, BOLA DE FUEGO, BOLA DE FUEGO, BOLA DE FUEGO, BOLA DE FUEGO!- Rina lanzó otras cinco bolas de fuego más y se puso a perseguir a Gaudy mientras el estaba corriendo por su vida.

1 Hora después………………………

-Ameria…cuanto…falta…para llegar…a ciudad…Cráter…- Preguntaba Rina mientras se recuperaba por estar persiguiendo a Gaudy

-Mira Rina, gracias a que tú estabas persiguiendo a Gaudy, creo que nos alejamos un poco, creo que serían unos… ¡200 KILOMETROS, LLEGAREMOS A ESA CIUDAD EN UN DÍA COMPLETO!- Grito Ameria enfadada por lo ocurrido

-De cualquier forma, creo que lo mejor es descansar por ahora, no queremos desmayarnos a mitad de cami… - Decía Zelgadis cuando fue interrumpido por Gaudy

-Tengo una pregunta¿Ustedes son hechiceros verdad?-

-Si, Gaudy- Rina asintió mientras pensaba – (Porqué pregunta algo tan estúpido)-

-Tengo otra pregunta ¿Entonces porqué no usan sus hechizos para volar a esa ciudad?-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta de Gaudy, se les había olvidado que podían usar sus hechizos para volar y así llegar más rápido a ciudad Cráter

-RAY WIND- Dijeron Rina, Ameria y Zelgadis mientras entre los tres cargaban a Gaudy

-¡IDIOTA, POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE ESO ANTES!- Gritaba Rina como loca (que novedad)  
-Disculpa, es que pensé que ya lo sabían-

-¡ERES UNA MEDUSA, UN TENTÁCULO ATRAVESADO, TIENES LA CABEZA LLENA DE YOGURT!... ¡POR TU CULPA YA ME DIO HAMB…! – Rina se estrelló contra un pedazo de montaña que estaba liso mientras le gritaba a Gaudy  
-Parece que ya llegamos- Decía Zelgadis mientras Rina se recuperaba del golpe

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?- Una mujer se acercó a ellos, ella vestía un pantalón azul claro que era cubierto por lo que parecía un hábito parecido al que usan las monjas (sin crucifijos ni gorritos que tienen algo como a los lados que parecen alas), un velo de color amarillo y cabello castaño

-No señorita, acabamos de llegar- Respondió Ameria

-Me llamo Cleo, entonces, ustedes vienen a participar en el torneo anual de la torre del cráter-

-En realidad, vengo a ver a la persona que dirige esta ciudad, ya que yo, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, como la princesa y embajadora de Saillune, es mi deber hacer un tratado de paz entre las naciones de este mundo

- Discúlpame princesa Ameria, pero la emperatriz esta ocupada con el torneo anual de la torre del cráter, si la quieren ver, al menos uno de ustedes debe participar…- se le queda viendo Cleo a Rina – vaya, parece que eres un hombre fuer…….AAAAGHHH¡¡ESO ME DOLIO!- Rina golpeó a Cleo por su comentario  
-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME HOMBRE, NO VES QUE SOY UNA JOVEN HERMOSA, TIERNA Y DELICADA!-

-Disculpa Rina, es que creí que eras hombre al ver que estabas tan plana como una pared (Gaudy, Ameria y Zelgadis están deteniendo a Rina para que no golpeara a Cleo), si alguien te viera de lejos pensaría que eras un hombre (-¡SUELTENME, QUIERO MATARLA, COMO SE ATREVE A INSULTARME!- Rina gritaba a lo lejos pero a Cleo no parece importarle en lo mas mínimo) bueno, como decía, parece que eres fuerte, por que no participas en el torneo, da la casualidad que yo tengo otra hoja de inscripción extra, así tus amigos no tendrán que pagar entrada, nos vemos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Cleo se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras se seguía riendo

-Ella si que es extraña- Dijo Ameria  
-Primero tenemos que encontrar la torre- Dijo Zelgadis observando alrededor

-¿Esa que está ahí no será una torre?- Dijo Gaudy señalando hacia el otro lado del precipicio

-Gaudy, no hay ninguna torre en esa dirección…… ¡QUE HACES IDIOTA!- Gaudy sujeta a Rina de los pies y la mantiene de cabeza

-Si miras hacia allá de esta forma, si parece una torre- Decía Gaudy, aun teniendo a Rina de cabeza

-Tienes razón Gaudy (Aún no puedo creer que tuviera razón dos veces en un día, primero con el hechizo del Ray Wing, ahora con la torre parece que el mundo se va a acabar)-

Rina, Ameria y Zelgadis usaron de nuevo el Ray Wing para cruzar el precipicio, y vieron con mas detenimiento la torre, parecía una casa de un piso, pero del pedazo de montaña que estaba debajo de la torre, sobresalía lo que sería el último piso

-Lo siento, pero el período de inscripción termino hace cinco minutos, lo siento, vengan el año que viene- Decía el encargado de las inscripciones, Rina, molesta, le quiere responder, pero antes de gritarle, el ayudante del encargado le dijo espantado -Jefe, mire el…nombre de la…señorita-  
-Déjame ver…usted es la señorita…Rina Inverse…¿RINA INVERSE, LA ASESINA DE LADRONES!...¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE, TENGO UNA FAMILIA E HIJOS, POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIME, LA INSCRIBIREMOS DE INMEDIATO, PERO NO ME HAGA NADA!- el encargado se puso a llorar  
-Vaya Rina, tu reputación si que nos ayudó- Dijo Zelgadis con un tono sarcástico  
-Cállate- Respondió enojada Rina  
Rina y los demás llegaron al final del pasillo donde había dos escaleras, Rina se fue a la escalera de la izquierda, que es donde están los demás participantes, mientras que Ameria y Zelgadis fueron por la escalera de la derecha, donde están los espectadores; Gaudy, que se encontraba distraído, no sabía que escalera elegir, y se fue a la izquierda; Rina llegó a una habitación, ahí los estaban dividiendo en bloques; el bloque pulpo, el bloque medusa, el bloque pez, y el bloque dragón; Rina fue seleccionada para participar en el bloque dragón, cuando todos entraron en las habitaciones de sus respectivos bloques y las personas que los dividieron se fueron llegó Gaudy  
-Que extraño, no hay nadie aquí, a lo mejor se perdieron, si eso debe ser, vaya despistados, bueno, tengo que buscarlos, por donde empezaré…empezaré por ahí- Gaudy se dirigió a una puerta con un dragón dibujado en ella (obvio es el bloque dragón…coincidencia…siguiendo con la historia)  
-Porque estará todo oscuro por aquí, no puedo ver nada- Decía Rina sin saber que hacer -ya se, Lightning……que ocurrió, por que no se puede ver nada, este cuarto tiene un hechizo que evita que veamos, supongo que debemos pelear en la oscuridad………en eso alguien se acerca a Rina por enfrente de ella, y una mano que se dirige hacia su pecho  
-Está demasiado oscuro por aquí, no puedo ver nada, donde estarán Rina y los demás…-en eso la mano de esa persona toca el pecho de una señorita -que es esto, parece que esta casi plana como Rina-  
-PERVERTIDO, DRAGON SLAVE- Rina lanza el Dragon Slave, pero sin darse cuenta, lo lanza en medio de la habitación, de repente se encienden las luces, y nota que todos los participantes de ese bloque, Gaudy y la encargada de dirigir esa pelea, todos quemados por el Dragon Slave, en eso, la encargada dice -Rina Inverse…es la ganadora…- y se desmaya

Ya con Gaudy entre el público, todos se preparan para el combate, la plataforma en la que van a pelear es cuadrada y está sujeta a las cuatro esquinas del último piso de la torre, alrededor de la plataforma hay unos pasillos en los que si te caes es una muerte segura, pero hay una barrera para evitar que caigan al fondo del precipicio, en la parte de arriba de ese piso, aparece una mujer de cabello corto y amarillo vestida de ropas elegantes -Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la inauguración del Torneo Anual de la Torre del cráter, para los que no son de esta ciudad, yo soy la emperatriz Yuri, ahora presentaremos a los cuatro finalistas, la ganadora del bloque pulpo, Cleo se enfrentará al ganador del bloque pez, Vincent; la ganadora del bloque dragón Rina Inverse se enfrentará al ganador del bloque medusa………esperen, me acaban de informar que el ganador del bloque medusa se retiró porque no quiere enfrentarse a Rina, según el, es la asesina de ladrones, la hechicera maniática, enemigo natural de todo ser vivo, la malvada mujer demonio, la que haría que un dragón escape de ella, la que deja destrucción en su camino y ruinas a su paso, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, bueno, Rina pasa directamente a la final, bueno, entonces, la pelea Cleo contra Vincent comience  
-Cleo, no dejaré que ganes este torneo, no dejaré que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste hace 10 años- Decía Vincent, un joven de unos 17 años, cabello café y de la misma estatura de Zelgadis, usando un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, traía una espada con unas runas escritas en ellas  
-Vaya, así que eres el hijo de ellos verdad, bueno, entonces acabaré contigo, Thunder Flash- Vincent fue arrojado por el ataque hacia la barrera que evitaba que los concursantes cayeran al precipicio  
-Ahora Vincent, salúdalos en el infierno de mi parte- Cleo iba a romper la barrera pero fue detenida por la emperatriz  
-¡Si rompes la barrera serás descalificada de la pelea Cleo, y no solo eso, sino que tu sufrirás lo mismo que el!-  
-Te salvaste Vincent, pero cuando me recupere, te mataré- Cleo se aleja de Vincent, que seguía inconciente; Ameria bajó para empezar a usar el hechizo de recuperación en el  
-Ahora la final, Rina Inverse contra Cleo, COMIENCEN-  
-Tengo algo de prisa Rina, así que acabaré con esto de un solo golpe, Thunder Flash- Cleo lanzó ese hechizo a Rina con una velocidad increíble, que Rina no fue capaz de evitarlo, y cayó al suelo, pero seguía conciente -(nunca había escuchado ese hechizo antes, sucedió lo mismo con Raphael, será que…)- Gaudy y Zelgadis se dirigieron hacia Rina y la pusieron de pie, mientras Zelgadis usaba el hechizo de recuperación en ella, en eso, Vincent se recuperó  
-Disculpa, pero…quien ganó- Preguntó Vincent a Ameria, ella respondió -Cleo fue la ganadora¿porqué preguntas?-  
-Porque si ganaba ella, todos estaremos condenados- respondió intentando levantarse  
-Cleo es la ganadora. Por favor acepta tu premio, es la Esmeralda Marina-  
La emperatriz le hizo entrega de la esmeralda a Cleo, ella lo tomó y lo levantó con ambas manos  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por fin es mío, después de 10 años de búsqueda, por fin lo he encontrado, recuperaré mis poderes y podré terminar lo que empecé- una nube de energía se formó alrededor de Cleo, Rina se dirigió hacia ella  
-¡CLEO, QUE ERES EN REALIDAD!- Cleo se le quedó mirando y le respondió  
-Observa claramente Rina- Cleo se arrancó su manga izquierda dejando ver un brazalete idéntico al de Raphael -Quiero que sepas una cosa Rina Inverse, yo soy mas poderosa que Raphael, y ahora, con la Esmeralda Marina, SOY INVENCIBLE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Continuará……………………………………

Hola, ahora me tocó el turno a mi, Ameria, para presentar el próximo episodio, que es lo que está sucediendo, por que me atacan¿Una trampa, no conseguirás tu objetivo, te castigaré con el martillo de la justicia

* * *

Debo admitirlo, escribía cada cosa hace dos años XD

Aunque creo que debí mejorar un poco la organización del "torneo" de este capítulo (aunque Rina derrotando a todos con el Dragon Slave da risa)

Solo dos examenes más y terminaré el primer parcial (porqué escribí esto...total...)

Nos vemos


	3. 03 La guerrera de las almas

Soy yo de nuevo, disculpen la demora pero tenía exámenes la semana pasada, pase dos materias que creí reprobar.

Como dije, aquí tienen el capítulo 3...

Por cierto, cambié un poco el final de este capítulo

**DISCLAIMER:** La serie de Slayers, personajes, hechizos y algunos lugares no me pertenecen, excepto varios de los personajes con los que se van a enfrentar son invenciones mías en mis momentos de delirio, ahora si, capítulo 3, en marcha

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por fin es mío, después de 10 años de búsqueda, por fin lo he encontrado, recuperaré mis poderes y podré terminar lo que empecé- una nube de energía se formó alrededor de Cleo, Rina se dirigió hacia ella  
-¡CLEO, QUE ERES EN REALIDAD!- Cleo se le quedó mirando y le respondió  
-Observa claramente Rina- Cleo se arrancó su manga izquierda dejando ver un brazalete idéntico al de Raphael -Quiero que sepas una cosa Rina Inverse, yo soy mas poderosa que Raphael, y ahora, con la Esmeralda Marina, SOY INVENCIBLE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

**SLAYERS STRIKE**

**Capítulo 3:La aparición de la guerrera de las almas**

-VOLVERÉ A SER COMO ERA ANTES, OBSERVEN MI VERDADERA FORMA- El cuerpo de Cleo empezó a resplandecer con un tono celeste mientras su cuerpo estaba cambiando, la luz que la rodeaba solo dejaba ver una sombra que se transformaba en algo grande; Rina, Gaudy, Ameria, Zelgadis y Vincent se quedaban viendo sorprendidos, de repente la luz se empezó a disipar y la verdadera forma de Cleo, una figura de unos 4 metros de largo surgió de esa luz, mientras que en lo que parecía su frente brillaba la Esmeralda Marina

-…………………...este…………tu forma real……….¿se supone que eres un pulpo?- preguntó Rina al quedarse sorprendida por la nueva forma de Cleo, ella molesta le respondió -¡SOY UN CALAMAR! ……… ehem, como decía, Rina Inverse, prepárate para ser destruida-

-No lo creo cerebro de pulpo (-Calamar- respondió Cleo), veras de lo que es capaz Rina Inverse, "mas oscuro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre, mas ardiente que el fuego, mas antigua que los dioses, en nombre de mis antepasados juro a la oscuridad que destruiré a mis enemigos, no dejaré que se burlen de mi, ni que escapen de mi furia…DRAGON SLAVE- Rina lanzó a Cleo el Dragon Slave, Ameria y Vincent subieron a la plataforma mientras la barrera protectora era destruida por el poder del Dragon Slave, en la explosión se vio una sombra, era Cleo, pero tenía un brillo alrededor de ella

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, acaso eso es todo el poder de la persona que causó la ruina de Phibrizo, el amo de los infiernos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ahora veras mi verdadero poder, ATAQUE CICLÓN- Cleo empezó a girar extendiendo sus dos tentáculos principales -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ahora no podrán atacarme JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAGH, me estoy mareandoooo- Cleo siguió dando vueltas y vueltas, en eso Ameria se acerca Rina -¿Me permites tu espada?-

-Si Ameria, por cierto¿para que la quieres?- Rina le entrega su espada a Ameria y ella solo le responde con una sonrisa, Ameria se agachó para no ser golpeada por los tentáculos de Cleo y puso la espada en el piso, se alejó y le empezó a gritar -¡CEREBRO DE PULPO, POR AQUÍ, YO, AMERIA WIL TESLA SAILLUNE VA A SER TU RIVAL!- Cleo escuchó a Ameria y se dirigió hacia ella, pero chocó con la espada de Rina y se cayó golpeando su rostro con el suelo

-VICTORIA- Ameria hizo su pose de victoria

-Con eso no derrotaras a Cleo- Vincent se dirigió hacia ellos -Mientras tenga esa esmeralda nadie puede hacerle daño-

-Espera, como sabes eso- Preguntó Zelgadis

-Porque, hace 10 años, Cleo casi destruye el pueblo en donde nací, EL apareció en las costas de la alianza de los pueblos costeros y casi destruye todo, hasta que mi padre, un espadachín y mi madre, una hechicera, se enfrentaron a Cleo y LO derrotaron sellando su poder en la Esmeralda Marina, pero antes de que su poder fuera sellado completamente, Cleo los asesinó atravesándolos con sus tentáculos, tomé la espada de mi padre y juré que si volvía a aparecer LO destruiría-

-Espera………quieres decir que- Ameria se quedó en shock al igual que los demás  
-¡CLEO ES HOMBRE!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Eso no importa, tenemos que destruirla- Decía Vincent mientras Cleo se levantaba, en eso, Rina se dirigió a los demás -Dijiste no podemos hacerle daño mientras tuviera esa esmeralda, eso significa que la tenemos que romper- Cleo se acerca a ellos y los empieza a atacar con sus tentáculos; logran esquivar su ataque y Rina pone en marcha su plan, le da una patada a Vincent para que cayera en la cabeza de Cleo

-Ahora Vincent- Gritó Rina mientras el clavaba su espada en la esmeralda provocando que se rompiera en pedazos junto con su espada, Cleo se agitó violentamente haciendo que Vincent se cayera cerca de la orilla de la plataforma

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIERON, pagaran por esto- Cleo los vuelve a atacar con sus tentáculos, pero esta vez, cargados de electricidad, Gaudy usa su espada de la luz y corta los tres tentáculos del lado izquierdo, provocando que el brazalete que tenía se cayera en el piso, en eso, la emperatriz Yuri bajó a la plataforma mientras sujetaba el brazalete con las dos manos

-¡MALDICIÓN, LOS ACABARÉ!- Gritaba Cleo mientras la emperatriz Yuri se puso delante de ella

-Cleo, fallaste en tu misión, se suponía que acabarías con Rina Inverse, pero por lo visto fue demasiado para ti- La emperatriz Yuri se le quedó mirando a Cleo unos segundos, en eso, Cleo le respondió -Espera, como sabes que tenía que destruir a Rina Inverse, a no ser que tu seas…- Una luz salió de la mano de la emperatriz y una lanza de 3 metros de largo apareció, en la parte de arriba tenía tres hojas en forma de rombo separadas noventa grados y se veían más filosas que la hoja de una espada normal, la emperatriz sacudió la lanza una vez haciendo que Cleo se desintegrara en el aire, la emperatriz empezó a reír unos segundos, en eso, ella se transformó, su cabello amarillo y corto se volvió gris y largo, su ropa cambió a unas hombreras de color gris, una capa violeta que solo le cubría su espalda, una blusa rosa, y pantalones rojos, con botas y guantes grises, arriba del guante izquierdo ella tenía un brazalete, pero con una piedra blanca

-Yo soy Yuri Longsoul, la guerrera de las almas; Rina Inverse, este será tu fin-

-Rayos, porque siempre se me aparece gente rara que quiere destruirme, primero estaba Zelgadis, luego Rezo, después Zangles, Vurgum, Elis, la copia de Rezo, Martina, Seigram, Kanzel, Mazenda, Garv y Phibrizo¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDO TOMARME UN DESCANSO!-

-Si no hubieras matado a Raphael, esto no estaría pasando, prepárate, verás uno de mis hechizos más poderosos, mi versión mejorada del Necro Voodoo- Yuri sacó una esfera, las personas que presenciaban el torneo se levantaron y fueron a atacar a Rina

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE LES HICISTE YURI!- Preguntó Zelgadis enfadado

-Yo nada, ellos ya estaban muertos, así que simplemente uní unas cuantas almas a todos los que habitan este pueblo, les devolví la vida y ellos me tienen que obedecer, no fue nada complicado para mí, después de todo, soy la guerrera de las almas, y puedo controlar las almas a mi voluntad, ahora aprovecharé que están ocupados con los habitantes de la ciudad para tomar sus almas- Yuri extendió la mano y una luz salió del cuerpo de Zelgadis y entró a la esfera

-El alma de Zelgadis, bien, ahora siguen ustedes- Volviendo a extender su mano, el alma de Gaudy y el alma de Vincent salieron de sus cuerpos y entraron a la esfera

-Ahora viene la presa mas grande- Extendió su mano y el alma de Rina fue absorbida por la esfera

-Fue mas fácil de lo que imaginé, muy bien princesa Ameria, es tu turno- Yuri extendió su mano y el alma de Ameria fue……… no pasó nada

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, NO PUDE TOMAR TU ALMA, ES IMPOSIBLE! ……espera unos segundos si…- Yuri se alejó de Ameria

-que habrá sido lo que le ocurrió, debe ser algo bueno, digo, para mí (a lo lejos se podía escuchar como quiera la voz de Yuri -No se cual es el problema, mi técnica de robar almas es invencible-) si, seguro le sucedió algo, y que bueno- (-por que, espera...-)

-SI, YA SE PORQUÉ, LA ESFERA SE SATURÓ DE ALMAS, POR ESO ME ES IMPOSIBLE ROBAR MÁS, UN MISTERIO RESUELTO, PERO, COMO LE VOY A HACER, NO DEBÍ ESTAR JUGANDO CON ESTE PODER POR ESO SUCEDIÓ ESTO Y JUSTO CUANDO MAS LO NECESITABA¡RAYOS, pero bueno, no necesito robar el alma de Ameria, como quiera, ella es la persona más débil del grupo así que podré con ella-

-Yuri, te arrepentirás de esas palabras, verás lo que yo, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, es capaz de hacer- Yuri se dio la vuelta y ordenó -Rina, acábala-

-DRAGON SLAVE- Rina, siendo controlada por Yuri le lanzó un Dragon Slave a Ameria haciendo que esta se cayera de la plataforma

-Bien hecho Rina Inverse, espera junto a los demás; Ameria, no creo que se rinda fácilmente, la esperaré por si acaso- Yuri se quedó sentada en medio de la plataforma esperando

Mientras tanto……………………………………………..

Ameria caía cada vez más cerca del fondo del precipicio, pero en eso, ella se acordó de algo muy importante -Pero que tonta soy, puedo volar, Ray Wing-

Ameria pudo volar antes de chocar con el fondo del precipicio, en eso, ella ve una abertura en la pared y decide ir para poder pensar en una forma de vencer a Yuri

-Lightning, bien, eso bastará, bueno, que es lo que voy a hacer, si estuviera Rina ella sabría lo que deberíamos hacer, pero como no está, que haré; no Ameria, no pienses así, ellos te necesitan, debe haber algo………………CIERTO…….la esfera, en ella están las almas de mis amigos, si rompo la esfera ellos serán libres, pero como haré para que la suelte, además su cabello es tan largo……TENGO OTRA IDEA, espero que funcione, por favor amigos, esperen un poco más, les juro que los liberaré- Ameria se va volando hacia ………¿un restaurante?

-No puedo pelear con el estómago vacío, disculpe, me puede dar el especial del día-

…………..después de que Ameria terminara de comer…………………………..

-Ahora si, voy a rescatarlos, Ray Wing- Ameria se dirigió a la plataforma en la que estaban peleando anteriormente

-Te estaba esperando Ameria, sabía que no abandonarías a tus amigos, bueno, tienes algo que decir- Decía Yuri mientras se ponía de pie con la esfera en su mano izquierda

-"Aunque el cielo te perdone yo nunca lo haré, puede que no recibas castigo divino pero yo te castigaré con el martillo de la justicia, ríndete villana, la llama de la justicia arde en mí y no pienso tenerte piedad"- Ameria corrió hacia Yuri mientras estaba distraída por su discurso

-Impresionante discurso sobre la justicia, pero eso nunca AAAAGHH- Ameria golpeó el rostro de Yuri haciendo que cayera, pero Ameria sujetó el cabello de Yuri con su pie, y con la otra mano lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que su cabeza se levantara y le dio otro golpe, repitió lo mismo diez veces repetidamente cada vez más rápido, en el último golpe, ella soltó su cabello haciendo que esta se cayera

-VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER- Dijo Yuri apretando su mano izquierda

-Oye Yuri, no notas algo extraño en tu mano- Dijo Ameria

-¿En mi mano?- Yuri volteó a ver a su mano -………………………………., algo extraño¿que será?...no, no veo nada…espera, nada, MI ESFERA, MI ESFERA DE LAS ALMAS YA NO ESTÁ- Ella volteó a ver donde estaba su esfera y vio que estaba hecha pedazos -Mi esfera, eso significa que…-

-Así es, somos libres, pero no te preocupes, Ameria, encárgate de ella- Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadis y Vincent volvieron a la normalidad, y los habitantes de ciudad cráter se desvanecieron

-¡Maldita, te eliminaré!- Yuri sacó su lanza y se dispuso a atacar a Ameria pero ella contraatacó -La Tilt- El hechizo del La Tilt hizo que ella se desvaneciera

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, necesitas más que eso para matarme "princesita"-

Ameria volteó hacia atrás y observó que Yuri estaba intacta

-Pero como, se supone que te desvaneciste- Dijo Ameria impresionada

-Por tercera vez, soy la guerrera de las almas, no solamente manipulo las almas de los demás, sino que además puedo controlar la mía pero eso no es todo, mi alma se puede materializar (Yuri sacó una parte de su alma y apareció otra Yuri) lo ves, este fue el poder que me asignaron-

-Bien, entonces tendré que usar uno de los hechizos más fuertes que tengo, MEGIDO FLARE-

-Vaya, ella ha mejorado, pudo conjurar ese hechizo sin recitarlo- Dijo Zelgadis impresionado

El Megido Flare chocó con las dos Yuri haciendo que desaparecieran, pero Yuri se volvió a separar de su cuerpo y se materializo atrás de Ameria

-¡AMERIA, ESTO NO HA ACABADO, DESDE AHORA, TU Y YO SEREMOS RIVALES, PREPÁRATE, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS ENFRENTEMOS TE ELIMINARÉ!- Yuri se alejó de esa ciudad volando mientras pensaba (-Rayos, si me hubiera tardado más en escapar estaría acabada, soy fuerte, pero mi alma al separarse se debilita, tengo que cuidarme se ella, esto no le agradará a él-)

-Bueno, ya me voy; Rina, Gaudy, Ameria y Zelgadis, fue un placer conocerlos, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- Vincent se despidió de ellos y se fue

-Y bien, resultó que este era un pueblo fantasma, ahora a donde iremos- Preguntó Rina a Ameria

-Tenemos que ir a Saillune para avisarle a mi padre lo que ocurrido aquí- Responde Ameria preocupada, por qué su padre la mandó a una ciudad fantasma. Y emprendieron su viaje a Saillune

Mientras tanto... en el castillo de Saillune

-Príncipe Phillionel, aquí estan los papeles que me encargó- Un joven de vestimenta púrpura aparece en escena y le entrega unos papeles sin importancia (en serio), los cuales Phil observa

-Hiciste muy buen trabajo, para ser joven eres muy bueno en tu trabajo Veil- Expresa el Príncipe Phillionel

-Gracias su alteza- Responde Veil

-Por cierto, ese bracalete se ve interesante, me recuerda a los que tiene la señorita Rina- Pregunta con curiosidad Phil

-...algo así...este...me lo regalaron...creo...bueno, si me disculpa, me tengo que ir-

Por otro lado, cerca de Ciudad Cráter, Vincent estaba caminando mientras alguien lo vigilaba

-Creo que el será el próximo experimento-

Continuara...

-Hola soy Gaudy, y este...que tengo que decir ahora...a si, les presentaré el siguiente capítulo...mmmm...no me acuerdo de nada (Rina le da una patada para que se le acomoden las ideas) a sí...el siguiente capítulo "Caminos de hielo"-. Rina le interrumpe -¡EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES LA ALDEA CONGELADA!-

* * *

Ok, ya lo se, empieza el capítulo maldito (siempre lo dejo incloncluso después de el capítulo 4)

Espero que esto no suceda esta vez, y ahora sí ya tengo planeados los siguientes para que no haya más problemas como el en pasado

Nos leemos después. Bye


End file.
